


Just to Talk

by Kailey_Hamilton



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailey_Hamilton/pseuds/Kailey_Hamilton
Summary: "She could tell herself it was just Daisuke, but he couldn’t be just Daisuke since that time in New York, that pub crawl turned one-night-stand turned friends with benefits turned… what? Mimi wasn't sure anymore."
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Tachikawa Mimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know, I usually don't let my characters even hold hands. But these two really make me want to smut it up. Nothing to be done about it, other than to comply...

_“Can you come over? There’s something I need to run by you real quick.”_

That was too many words for Mimi to say “we need to talk” but it seemed to have worked, because Daisuke didn’t seem fazed when he arrived at her parents’ home. Well, it was _her_ home for the next two months. Her parents weren’t coming back to Japan anytime soon.

It was odd to invite a man over. She could tell herself it was just Daisuke, but he couldn’t be just Daisuke since that time in New York, that pub crawl turned one-night-stand turned friends with benefits turned… what? Mimi wasn’t sure anymore. Saying she was in love would be an overstatement, but her heart fluttered when he texted her and she was always willing to switch her schedule around to make room for a night with him. He was the first one she talked to when she made it back to Japan, after all… and this is why she’d wanted to talk to him.

What were they? Were they just friends? Did any of their mutual friends know? Mimi hadn’t told anyone, and Daisuke… well, Miyako would have said something if she’d known. It was best to stay quiet. She felt enough pressure to stay in Japan for good as it was, but she didn’t need that, or even want that. Whether it was Sydney, Milan or Hong Kong, nothing felt more like home than Daisuke pounding her into the mattress of a bed that belonged to neither of them.

But now she would be in Tokyo for the summer, and Daisuke was also there - between her legs, making her scream, making her forget that this was exactly what she'd wanted to avoid. But she couldn’t help it. One minute they were drinking tea and talking about her traveling plans, the next they were fiercely kissing and grabbing at each other as if trying to quench an insatiable hunger.

In retrospective, she wanted to laugh at herself. How did she ever doubt that sex with someone so confident yet so unassuming would be so glorious? Long gone was the sweet boy with the shaking hands who had confessed she was his first, but his eagerness to please her had stayed and, oh God, please her he did. They hadn’t even made it to the bed - they were on the couch, their tea long forgotten. He knew exactly how and where to touch, to kiss. He knew how deep and fast to thrust into her; he knew to listen to her moans and make them louder, so she was wound tighter and tighter until she snapped and her world was set on fire. Waves of pure bliss shook her body, charged, electric, and for an instant of clarity, this was all she wanted for the rest of her life.

Then Daisuke touched his forehead to hers, still inside her, still seeking his own release, and her heart exploded too. Daisuke was the right person at the wrong time, and maybe if she stayed put, she would fall into this whirlwind romance wholeheartedly.

But she liked things just the way they were.

Even in the aftermath, Daisuke made her feel like she was floating. Sex could be awkward and messy, but with him, every absurdity was something to laugh at. Everything was fun. And after they’d composed themselves and were done cleaning up… after they’d wordlessly decided that clothes were bothersome and that cuddling was better when skin touched skin… only then did Daisuke remember.

“You wanted to ask me something?”

The cards were dealt, and all she could do was play them to the best of her ability. So Mimi pulled away just enough to face him and shook her head, surprising herself with how genuinely she did feel like smiling. So she did.

“Did you really think I invited you over just to talk?”


End file.
